Gifted
by The Mocking J
Summary: Since the events of The Eternal Diva, Nina has doubted her intelligence rather than see it as a unique gift. Can Professor Layton and Luke change her mind?


_**[[I've had a couple of reviewers asking for a sort of sequel to "Seashells" and Nina's so adorable she deserves more stories about her. So I thought, why not? You don't have to read "Seashells" to enjoy this though. **_

_**Contains some slight one-sided Nina/Luke, but it's set three years after Eternal Diva. Obviously spoilers for the movie.]]**_

* * *

**Gifted**

Some adults believe children are ignorant creatures. This couldn't be further from the truth. Though, indeed, children are unfamiliar with the hardships of the real world, they possess an intelligence purely of their own kind. For example: the intelligence that comes with imagination. This intelligence is present within every child; however, it can shine through in some more than others.

Nina was one of these gifted children. She had been recognised for her intellect since she was able to pick up a pencil. Her literacy level, number skills, and art prowess were greater than most pupils in her class. But Nina never boasted about her talents and her friends, young as they were, didn't shun her for the gold stars she frequently obtained. Yes, Nina was extraordinary, but she still loved to play and dance and sing (she had such a pretty singing voice) as much as any other little girl. Nina's teachers were so impressed with her progress that they decided to move her up an academic year. Nina was fine adjusting to the change and she excelled more than ever before, even entering competitions for her school. However, this made her... desirable.

It was for one of these contests Nina had to write a story about her life and hobbies. Several weeks later she went out to play in the park just across the road from her house. There she was approached by a man in a smart suit. Nina remembered full well her parents' warnings not to speak to strangers. But this man claimed to be a judge of the most recent competition she'd entered; with him he had her 'winning' story entry and a signed letter from her teacher...

Naivety is also a common trait among children, regardless of how clever they are.

Three years on since her kidnapping, now ten years old, Nina was far wiser than ever. She'd learnt to hide her ingenuity not only from grownups who wanted to use her, whether it be for terrible schemes or competitions, but from her fellow classmates. At this age her peers jealously resented the constant praise she received.

"_Swot!"_

"_Nerd!"_

"_Teacher's pet!"_

Nina's hand didn't shoot up to answer every question in class anymore. She read difficult books out of others' sights. Recited her complicated sums and spellings in secret. No longer completed her homework extra early.

Nina's parents had noticed how their once vibrant little girl was retreating into her shell. In the beginning they brushed it off as shock from her kidnapping; however, as time went by and she continued to be reserved, they eventually contacted the man who had saved their daughter before: Professor Layton. Perhaps he could help her again?

So it was arranged that Nina would meet the professor for lunch one afternoon.

Nina secured her blonde hair into a ponytail (for she was now old enough to style her hair without her mother's assistance) and donned a modest pink T-shirt and a black skirt. Her wary father walked her to a cafe where she was warmly greeted by the gentleman in the top hat.

Nina blinked when she recognised the professor's apprentice behind him. The boy— or was he a young adolescent now?— had changed considerably since their first encounter. He was slightly taller, leaner than before, and he wore a jumper to match his light blue cap. (Not _sea blue_, but still a pretty blue.)

"I hope you don't mind if Luke joins us," said Layton, looking between Nina and her father apologetically.

"It's alright," her father acquiesced (though he had been expecting a private discussion between the professor and his daughter). "I'm sure the lad won't be any trouble." With that, he hugged Nina and said to ring him when she needed picking up or if there were any problems.

Luke chatted to Nina as they entered the cafe. "So, how have you been, Nina?"

"Fine, thank you." She wrinkled her nose at the spicy aroma of coffee. (Why did grownups drink so much of it?) The three sat around a table covered in a white cloth, browsing the menu.

Initially Nina felt bad when the professor offered to pay for her cup of tea, but then she noticed Luke's banquet sized order. (How could he be so slim?) Luke shamelessly scoffed down his third scone while Nina and the professor sipped their tea.

The professor launched into polite discussion, inquiring how Nina's studies and hobbies were going. In return she asked about the pair's latest adventures. Though it was wonderful to catch up with her former heroes, Nina couldn't fathom her parents' reasons for organising this reunion. (Oh yes, she'd easily figured out this meeting wasn't just for pleasantries.) Professor Layton was a genius, but he was not a psychiatrist or a councillor. He couldn't cure her of her shyness (the apparent effect of having Melina's memories pumped into her three years ago).

Once they had finished their beverages, the professor gestured to the empty tea cups and announced, "This reminds me of a puzzle."

Nina looked at him curiously as Luke wiped crumbs off his mouth, declaring "Let's hear it, Professor."

"A young lady was horrified to discover a fly in her tea. The waiter took her cup, went into the kitchen and returned with a fresh cup of tea. The lady told him _'You brought me the same tea!' _How did she know this?"

Luke cupped his chin, mulling it over. Nina answered immediately without thinking. "Had she already put sugar in her tea?"

"That's correct, well done," the professor smiled.

At first Luke appeared flabbergasted; then he beamed at Nina. "Wow that was great! You got it straight away!"

Nina's cheeks flushed at his admiration. "T-thank you."

"How'd you get the answer so quickly?"

"When the lady tasted the fresh tea, it would have already been sweet," Nina explained, mirroring Luke's grin. Here was someone (besides her parents) who actually _appreciated _her for her intelligence without any malevolence in mind. She turned to the professor. "Can we try another puzzle please?"

Half an hour of puzzles later, Nina's father came to collect her. He pulled Professor Layton aside for a moment to ask "How is she? Is there anything we can do for her...?"

"I'm no doctor, but it's plain to see that Nina is a perfectly healthy child," the professor assured him. "Although it's true that Melina's memories have left a slight impression on her personality, Nina is still growing up and needs time to adjust. I have no doubts that her full confidence will return soon."

The two adults glanced at Nina as she conversed with Luke on the topic of animals.

"I have a cat, but she usually just sleeps on the settee all day," Nina informed Luke with a giggle.

Luke chuckled "Haha, really? I like cats— except this grouchy one that scratched me when I tried to ask it a question. I can talk to animals you know."

"Oh yes, I remember," Nina recalled how Luke had calmed the masked villain's wolves on the island of Ambrosia. She whispered "That's really amazing... But don't some people find it a bit... strange?"

"It is an unusual talent," Luke agreed. "But it's helped the professor and me a lot during our investigations. You can't be ashamed of something you're good at."

Nina stared at him before eventually nodding. "Y-yes, you're right." Luke didn't hide his talent, peculiar as it was. So why was she still hiding her intelligence?

**-0-**

Nina's mother came home from work to find her daughter sitting in the living room. "Hi, Sweetie, how did it go with Professor Layton?"

"It was fun! The professor's apprentice Luke came as well. Most of the time we solved puzzles together."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," her mother smiled and looked at the sheet of lined paper Nina had in front of her. "What's that you're doing? Homework?"

Nina shook her head. "No, just a poem I'm writing. I was going to show it to my teacher tomorrow."

Intrigued, her mum picked up the paper. "May I read it?"

"Sure, but I've only done a few lines so far..."

"_If you have a gift, share it. _

_If you have a voice, let the world hear it._

_If you have a dream, pursue it._

_If you have a talent, never conceal it..."_

* * *

_**[[I know, not the best poem ever XD I'm not a poet and I can't write puzzles. That puzzle's not mine— so don't judge me!]]**_


End file.
